LEDs are expected to become the standard light source for various kinds of conventional lamps, such as fluorescent and incandescent bulbs, due to their high-efficiency and long life span. As such, research and development of lamps using LEDs (LED lamps) is progressing.
LED lamps include, for instance, bulb-shaped LED lamps to be used as a substitute for fluorescent and incandescent bulbs, and straight tube LED lamps to be used as a substitute for straight fluorescent tubes having electrode coils at both ends. Likewise, development of drive circuitry for driving LEDs is also progressing (for example, see Patent Literature (PTL) 1).